


Wounds That Go Below the Skin

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [17]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Heat of the Moment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 08, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Set during Heat of the Moment. Before Holly J leaves the school, Mia comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds That Go Below the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> OK, I asked my friend [Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1890817/Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever) on FanFiction.Net if I could post her Degrassi oneshot [Wounds That Go Below the Skin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5907389/1/Wounds-That-Go-Below-the-Skin), and she said I was more than welcome to.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at CTV and The N own Degrassi. My friend on FanFiction.Net owns the idea and the oneshot. I own the oneshots and stories that I cook up from time to time.

Wounds That Go Below the Skin

"Like I care what you losers think!" Holly J yelled before she hurried out of the cafeteria. As soon as the door shut behind her, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

She could still hear the chanting through the door and the more people who chanted, the more wounds her heart took. All of this — the group, the chanting, the death threats, and the fact that she had seen Anya's name in the member box — made her feel like someone was using her heart for a drum and wouldn't stop banging on it until it had a huge hole right through the middle and was unable to be used anymore.

She put a hand over her heart and shakily got up and began walking. She didn't stop until she got to the nearest bench as far away from the cafeteria as possible and right as she sat down, she started to sob. They weren't little school-girl sobs either. They were deep and heart wrenching.

"Maybe they'd be happier if I was dead," she murmured, thinking she was alone.

"But wouldn't that be taking the easy way out?" another voice asked. Holly J's head shot up and her icy blue eyes met brown ones. Mia.

"Didn't you SEE the group Bhandari started about me on Facerange? The threats? How many people hate me and want me dead?" Holly J sobbed.

Mia sat down beside her. "Yes, I've seen it. And I think that it's wrong and has definitely gone too far."

"You think?" Holly J stared at through tear-filled eyes. "One guy commented 'Want to strangle her? I'll bring the rope'. "

Mia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Now I didn't see **that** one," she said.

"Well, it was there." Holly J stared at her feet. "I'm all alone in this school." Her tears dripped onto the tile floor. She felt a hand on hers and looked down to see that Mia had placed her hand on top of Holly J's own.

"No you're not, Holly J." Mia smiled. "I'm here. I'll be here for you."

"Even after all I've said to you?" Holly J sniffed.

Mia nodded. "Yeah. Because I know what it's like to have everyone hate you." She reached over and hugged Holly J who didn't hug her back but didn't push her away either. Mia pulled away and stood up. She started to walk away and Holly J looked down at her feet again.

"Holly J," Mia called.

Holly J looked up. "What is it, Mamma Mia?" she asked, only half joking with the nickname.

"For the record, I didn't join that group and most likely never will," Mia said, staring her straight in the eyes. The sincerity in her brown eyes told Holly J that Mia wasn't lying. Then Mia walked off and Holly J smiled slightly. Maybe Mia wasn't so bad after all...

She took out her cell phone and called her mother, on the verge of tears again, hearing the chanting still.

"Mom? Can you come pick me up, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
